1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella holders, and more particularly, to such holders that can be removably attached to the ground to withstand wind and other forces tending to remove the umbrella from its location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Not infrequently the wind causes a beach umbrella to fly away before its owner can catch it or otherwise take whatever action is necessary to keep it in place. Typically, a user tries to bury the umbrella handle as deep as possible with the consequent reduction of the effective height of the umbrella. If stones or other heavy objects are used around the area where the handle is buried, shade space is wasted.
Also, typically umbrellas are buried in the sand robbing some of the height. This reduces the available space under protection. With the present invention the end of the umbrella handle is always above the ground level.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,177 issued to C.G. Snook. It differs from the present invention because it does not provide for means to transmit a torque to drive screw member 19. Also, it would not work with conventional umbrella handles, but rather, it requires a specific handle design.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.